


Broken Loyalty

by Squishiez



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Betrayal, Blue Pearl is adorable, Blue Pearl isnt mute, Blue!Pearl is shy, Depression, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Flashbacks, Lapis has trust issues, Mentions of corruption, No Smut, Pearls are servants, Sadness, Shatter, Someone cheer these babies up :(, Takes place after Mr. greg and Too short to ride, Tears, Trust Issues, cuteness, home sickness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:04:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squishiez/pseuds/Squishiez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Peridot, look! There's something in the sky!" </p><p>In which, Blue Pearl is set off on a rare mission and is betrayed by a few gems, leading to a new life with different gems, The gems that she watched slaughter her people. Though, maybe they weren't as scary and evil as she thought. Especially, that Steven kid.</p><p>With a little help, she realizes homeworld was even worse than she imagined.</p><p> </p><p>(This story is being rewritten, info inside on the latest chapter!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mission failed

_"Pearl, it has been reported that important resources are on Venus, the planet in front of the clustered planet. Since you are my most loyal subject, I'm sending you along with other gems. I want you to report any suspicious behavior. We don't want a repeat of the Peridot from Yellow Diamond's court."_

_"I don't want to hear not one complaint of you not cooperating. Do you understand?"_

Those words echoed in the blue Pearl's head as she climbed aboard the ship. It was rare for a pearl like her to be assigned a mission. Pearls that belonged to a diamond only went on missions once every few hundred years. So, she couldn't help but to be excited for her new mission.

She wasn't scared either. Blue Diamond always assigned strong gems to watch over her. Pearl wasn't a fighter. She had never even held a weapon before. So, as long as she was protected, everything always turned out fine.

She had never failed a mission before.

Plus, everyone was super nice to her. Everyone knew if they disrespected or hurt a diamond's pearl, the gem would face serious consequences like being shattered. She never thought she was worth another gem to be corrupted or shattered but she would never question her diamond.

The door of the ship closed but she continued walking, without acknowledging it.

She took a deep breath, even though it wasn't needed. Gems didn't need to breath. They didn't have lungs but somehow they were still able to breathe just like a human could.

Though, usually gems would breathe when they didn't know what else to do when they were happy, scared, or nervous. It helped stress and could cause lots of comfort.

Pearl did it a lot. She wasn't really allowed to do anything else, besides that she had nothing.

"Pearl, hurry up! We need to set off but we can't have you too close to a door while the ship is moving." She sprinted in a hurry. The last thing she needed was someone telling blue diamond that she wasn't cooperating.

Being a Pearl already made her lose privelages but failing or disrespect could cause dire consequences, ones that weren't worth the risk.

The ship was pretty big, even bigger than the one Peridot drove. The fact that gems were able to get used to a different level of gravity meant that she would be able to explore and wander around the place

Which she did.

* * *

Three days had passed since the gems had left for Venus. Since it was gem tech, it didn't take very long to get into Earth's solar system. Gems didn't sleep. So, the pearl was able to explore all she wanted. It was a rare occasion that she went unsupervised , honestly, she loved it.

If only for a few days, she was free.

Though, she couldn't help but to wonder what Blue Diamond was doing without her for the small time.

It wasn't worth thinking about. Another, less fancy pearl, was probably serving her. That's what Yellow Diamond did when her Pearl was away so it was likely all diamonds did the same when it came to sending a pearl on a mission.

There was a window coming up. The gem ran towards it to see their location. A small smile graced her lips as she seen the planet that everyone spoke of.

Earth.

She leaned closer to the window to get a better look. It looked beautiful. Pearl had only seen a few planets before but this one was by far was the best looking and most interesting. Why would Yellow Diamond want it destroyed?

Did she still worry about the rebellion? It was stupid. The rebellion was strong. She knew that from experience. Pearl remembered what it was like as she watched as the other rebel Pearl slaughtered many, along with Rose Quarts.

It was terrifying to see a _pearl_ fight that well. Pearls were made to serve and please, not to fight. It was improper and a mistake like that would certainly result in a shatter from a diamond. The rebellion Pearl could kill gems with one strike and didn't seem to regret it and it was scary for blue Pearl to think of.

The other Pearl was brave. She was strong, that's how she escaped her fate. Though, blue wasn't strong.

Blue Pearl let her thoughts drift as she continued to admire the beauty of the Earth.

Until, everything turned red and everything got loud. There were alarms going off. They were loud and piercing.

It hurt to listen to.

_"Everyone report to the front of the ship. It's an emergency! The ship is smoking!"_

Fear paralysed Pearl. She had only been on a few but during every mission, this had never happened before. It was terrifying

Though, the gem knew she had to stay calm. There was a mission that had to be completed. Pearl didn't want to fail yet. If she failed, she would be punished, and most likely never allowed on a mission for thousands of years. Her last mission was exactly 238 years ago and that was a long wait. Failing this mission would make it worse.

Pearl took a deep breath before running towards the control room. It took a few minutes to reach due to large size of the ship. Hallway through hallway, she went. Until, finally, she reached the room of controls.

Not everyone was present. Two were missing. The two that were the brains of the mission. The two that protected her. So, she was left with four other gems that she didn't really know. She seen many like them but as a pearl she didn't have friends. She never left her diamond's side, unless demanded to.

"What are we supposed to do!? If we don't do something the ship will surely crash!"

Pearl knew that something must have been done incorrectly. Blue Diamond was very neat and organized when she sent gems on missions. She was very smart and would have never let a broken ship leave, whether or not Pearl was in it.

Perhaps the one gem overlooked something.

There was always a list of orders and demands somewhere around the control panel of the ship.

There was.

She could see it from where she stood.

On the wall, a checklist hung. She walked over to it and read everything. Nothing was out of the ordinary. Everything had Been done. Though, she was proven wrong at step six.

_Stop on one of the Planet Jupiter's moons to give the ship a break._

That was it! the ship was overheating and needed a break. If it didn't land quickly they would surely die.

Pearl knew that she had to do something! Without hesitation, her fingers clung to the note and snatched it off the wall. In a hurry, she went over to one of the gems and showed them the list. The green gem, Emerald, stared at it for a few seconds before they gave her a confused glare.

She pointed at the missing step.

The Emerald immediately noticed and her eyebrows rose in concern.

"Larimar, why didn't you stop back there!? The ship is gonna blow because you didn't give it a break! You idiot, we need to land!"

"I-I'm sorry! I d-didn't know! Oh no, B-Blue Diamond is gonna shatter us when she hears about this!"

Without doing anything to cause a reaction, every gem looked over to Pearl. She didn't understand why. Though, Pearl felt belittled by their stares. She was so uncomfortable and shook under their gazes.

"Who said Blue Diamond was gonna find out? If she doesn't have a messenger, there'll be no message."

The other gems walked closer, except the Larimar and a ruby. They looked confused. Probably even more than Pearl.

"You guys can't hurt Pearl! She d-didn't do anything wr-wrong," spoke the Larimar.

The ruby nodded in agreement as if they had 100% agreed. Meanwhile, the two other gems scoffed and waved it off as nothing.

"Start getting into Earth's atmosphere. And YOU grab Pearl for me."

Blue Pearl had no time to interpret anything because was being locked by a pair of strong arms. It was an Amethyst gem. She knew that. They were known for their strength.

She struggled in the gem's grip but to no avail. Pearl was no fighter.

"A two minute fall from the ground mam!"

"Come on, bring Pearl with us." Pearl had a feeling she knew what they were saying. They were gonna drop her. Twominutes may have not sounded like a long time. Though, falling at a high speed from the sky for two minutes is a very long drop and could possibly lead her to a shattered gem.

There was a high chance she was going to die. She squirmed even more but it still did nothing. She was still in a tight grasp that wasn't going to break.

Though, she knew she was.

* * *

"Throw her out!"

"I don't know, what are we supposed to tell Blue Diamond? She won't forgive us for this? Well be killed along with Pearl!"

"Duh, thats why we lie! We can make a really good lie and pin all of this on Pearl! We can lie and say she went insane, or tell Blue Diamond she was planning a betrayal!"

They were really going to do it.

_This is just idiotic!_

Never in her long life did she think this would happen. Her comrades were practically betraying her and killing her because she was a loyal Pearl! She was meeting her expectations and she was going to be brutally betrayed for it.

Though, what hurt the most was the fact that Blue Diamond wasn't going to know the truth of her disappearance. She would forsake her and gladly replace her with a less fancy pearl. No one would give her life a second thought. Her life's hardwork would be swept away and she would never be accepted.

If she did survive, she wouldn't be able to return because her fellow gems were going to lie about her.

This was not the way she planned to be killed. She had never thought she would die, actually.

She planned on serving her diamond for the rest of time.

"Well, you better not expect me to lie. You better think of a good one!" With those words, she felt herself being thrown.

The pressure made it hard to move. The sun shone brightly in her eyes and she forced them closed. She shut them tightly and refused to look down. She refused to watch as she fell to her possible death.

Though, it was getting harder to keep them closed as many tears flooded her vision.

She whistled a small tune that didn't last long because something sharp hit her back and everything turned dark as she felt her body turn into nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bit sloppy but this is only the prologue, I guess. The story will be a lot more detailed next chapter! An important thing to know is that this episode takes place after 'Too short to ride.' So, anything after that episode I can easily be wrong about. I'm gonna use a lot of fan theories especially for our Pearl's past.
> 
> Anyways, I wanted to say I'm super excited to work on this because honestly, we may have only seen blue Pearl for a few seconds in the show but I already love her.
> 
> (Blue Pearl isn't mute. The only reason she didn't beg for her life will be revealed next chapter!)


	2. Is this a ritual? -Peridot

The wind was a bit wild, the clouds were gray and threatened Beach City with thunderstorms. Though, that didn't stop Steven. Peridot had been so happy to learn of her powers and Steven had some free time. So, the young gem decided to celebrate with a picnic.

Peridot asked many times what a picnic was but Steven always replied with 'it's a surprise,' which annoyed her plenty.

Steven made sure to pack a big variety of food, since it would be Peridot's first time trying food. There was sandwiches, chocolates, Fries, pizza and some other food that were made by Crying Breakfast friends. He just hoped that the green gem would enjoy it. Knowing Peridot, she would probably force herself to hate it. He stuffed a lot of the smaller stuff in his cheeseburger backpack but the fries and pizzas were carried to the beach where a small blanket was placed for the two to sit as they ate.

"Alright, Peridot, you can open your eyes!" His voice was sweet and warm but didn't hide his enthusiasm and excitement for Peridot's surprise.

He let go of the gem's shoulders, that helped him guide her, and ran towards the blanket to set the stuff down.

"You mean my vision spheres?" Peridot, unsure if she was correct, kept her eyes shut. Just in case she was wrong. Though, she was sure that she was right.

A hum of approval came from the boy and Peridot opened her eyes without hesitation. A smile spread across her face but quickly disappeared, leaving only a confused glare.

"The last present was good but this! What is this?" The voice turned into a shriek. Repeatedly, the Peridot pointed at what Steven had made.

Steven started to sweat at the possibility of Peridot hating on what he worked so hard on. Though, didn't she do that to everything? Past memories flooded him and he couldn't hold back a laugh. It made Peridot warm and fuzzy on the inside and she did her best to hide that.

The sound of laughter forming because of her always made Peridot happy. It told her that she at least had one good quality.

Steven grabbed onto Peridot's hand and dragged her to sit down.

"Surprise, a picnic!"

"A picnic? What type of ritual is that?"

A long laugh erupted from Steven. A smile from Peridot.

"No, No. A picnic is where you and friends or family have a snack outside? I decided for your celebration, you should learn how to eat!"

At first, Steven saw fear on Peridot but it changed into many things.

Confusion, excitement, terror, and even smugness!

What was she planning on now?

"If I do this weird thing, will you convince Lapis to be nicer to me? She glares at me a lot and distracts me."

"Distracts you from what?"

Peridot rolled her eyes.

"Thats my buissness. Now, do we have a deal or not?"

She sounded a little annoyed but the smirk on her face proved that she was amused.

"Ok, deal! Now all you have to do is take a yummy piece of pizza and bite it! If you don't like it I brought lots of stuff to try!" Steven just couldn't hold back his excitement. He squeaked a little when Peridot slowly opened up the box of pizza in front of them.

Peridot stuck out her tongue and made a small noise of disgust.

"Looks rather toxic."

"Come one, Peridot! No one can hate pizza."

Peridot gave the pizza box one more glare, as if it had feelings, but her expression softened seeing Steven so happy. Hesitantly, she picked up the slice.

For seconds, the two just stared at the greasy food. Peridot with fear and Steven with stars in his eyes.

With a deep breath, Peridot prepared. Peridot didn't quite know if she could do this humane thing but she was gonna try.

She was about to take a bite, when Steven stood up.

He felt his legs shake as he stared at what looked like something blue falling.

"Peridot, look! There's something in the sky!"

Steven's eyes widened as he watched the the object continue to fall. As it got closer, he squinted his eyes but he still couldn't quite see what it was. Though, whatever it was, it was starting to fall very quickly.

Maybe, a little too fast!

"Come on, let's go check it out!" Steven grabbed onto her green hand and ran as fast as he could, with a smirking Peridot. At least, she didn't have to eat anything!

Besides, she was actually curious too. Though, also a bit frightened but she wasn't going to let it show. Meanwhile, Steven was curious and could tell something big was about to happen. An experience that would change things.

The two were running so fast they almost tripped over the shells, hidden slightly by the sand.

They were getting quite close and whatever was falling was also getting closer to the ground.

Peridot knew what it was before Steven. The gem was quite confused.

"Steven that's a person falling. I thought humans couldn't fly."

Though, they realized it wasn't a human. It was a gem.

For some reason at made them go as fast as possible.

They were heading towards a huge pile of large rocks and smaller boulders. They seemed sharp too. A little too sharp for Steven's liking.

That's when it all happened, the gem fell to the ground and without even knowing her, he let out a scream. The gem was literaly impaled. It didn't even take a second before she poofed and left her physical form to heal.

Shoot, Steven nor Peridot knew whether or not her gem was okay!

The boy prayed she would be fine.

The two finally approached. It took a bit to climb up to the part where she disappeared but they were both determined.

In the rocks, there was nothing but one small rock was way better than the rest.

"This gem looks familiar. What type is she?" Steven asked in wonder.

Steven may have been naive to it. Though, Peridot was a different case. The gem obviously belonged to a pearl, but why would a Pearl fall from the sky? There was no sign of debris or team leaders. She was alone and there was no evidence of her anywhere except for the small gem that Steven was reaching for.

Was this a punishment? Homeworld still didn't know that the cluster had been stopped for the time being. Peridot wondered if that was the cruel way of telling someone they were going to die.

The gem took a deep breath and refused eye contact with the boy.

"That's a Pearl."

Steven's face easily turned into many emotions.

"Her gem looks different from Pearl's though? Are you sure she's a type of Pearl?"

Peridot rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm positive. If you want to know why her gem looks different discuss it with the Crystal clo- gems." She paused. "But this is more important. We should tell the others as soon as they get back."

There was a light panic in Peridot's voice. Steven didn't know why but unlike Peridot, he wasn't scared.

Every gem he had met was somewhat nice. Him and Peridot had gotten close, along with Lapis. The Rubies that landed on Earth weren't friends but they weren't monsters. Well, Jasper was a big difference. No one has seen her since the fight with Alexandrite.

So, there was a high chance that the Pearl was friendly also. He hoped so.

Steven wouldn't mind having another friend. Especially, another Pearl! His Pearl was so motherly and kind but Pearl had informed him that most Pearls weren't like her. He wondered what she meant by that.

The young gem was about to say something, when a flash of blinding light shined from the temple.

"Heh, perfect timing." Muttered Peridot.

The two exchanged glanced before racing back to the temple. Steven was of course slower, not because he was slow but because he wanted to be extra careful with the gem in his arms.

Though, Peridot didn't seem to notice that. She believed she was faster and most definitely winning. She let out a laugh before sticking her tongue out and chuckled, before running up the stairs to enter the temple.

When they both arrived, Peridot smiled in glory and Steven was out of breath. Being a human, made it a lot harder than Peridot thought.

"Oh! Steven you didn't tell us Peridot was coming over. Did something happen at the barn!?" Pearl sprinted towards the boy with an obvious sound of worry in her voice.

"Uh, no. We were celebrating Peridot's new power! Didn't Amethyst tell you?"

"Well, Yeah. She said you guys would be at the beach. I wasn't expecting you guys to be back so soon."

Peridot laughed nervously before nudging Steven with her elbow.

"My appreciation ritual had to be put on hold for something.. Well.. Steven show them!"

Hearing that, Steven began to sweat. He didn't understand why he felt so nervous, but he was.

Were the gems gonna hurt the Pearl? Probably not. Though, it was a possibility. Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl didnt trust new gems. Lapis hadn't did anything but still seemed to not trust her. They had a reason not to trust Peridot at first but things were different.

He uncradled the gem and held it between the two palms of his hands.

The three crystal gems all gasped in shock and couldn't muster up any words. So, Steven and Peridot spoke for them.

"She fell from the sky. Then.." Steven paused. "She hit the rocks a-and the rocks went straight i-into her back. She was badly hurt and before we could talk to her, she returned into her gem."

The boy's voice shook and stuttered as the gems silently observed what was in his hands. All of them were at a loss for words.

Though, Steven and Peridot couldn't help but to notice how Pearl's legs were trembling.

"She's a Pearl." Pearl let a tear fall from her eye.


	3. Regeneration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven meets blue. Amethyst has a short talk with Pearl that doesn't end so well.

She was very familiar with regeneration. As a diamond's pearl, she went through many punishments. Just like the other two pearls that belonged to a diamond, they were painful and always lead to poofing.

Blue Pearl was faster than most too. She was expected to take the pain and return. Though, this was different. It was taking a bit longer. How long has it been? Two days.

She was sure that she would get a scolding from Blue Diamond once she returned. This was the longest she ever took in the last 3,000 years.

Taking this long meant that her body must have been badly hurt. Though, for some reason she couldn't remember why. One thing for sure, it really drained her.

It was normal.

_She was only just a Pearl._

It took a few more Earth hours before Blue found enough strength to reform. Not allowing her physical form to change, she felt her body form.

Without wasting a second, she instantly grabbed her skirt and with shaking hands, managed a curtsy.

"Wow! The others said it would be awhile but you're actually here!"

She didn't know that voice. It certainly wasn't Blue Diamond's or any other diamond's! That's when everything started coming back to her. She was sent on a mission and then thrown out of the ship onto Earth!

Then who was this?

She quickly opened her eyes, her hair still covering them, standing up straight without one sign of bad posture. Her hair made it hard to seee but she knew what she saw.

A type of squishy organic life.

"Hi, I'm Steven!" He put his hand out for her to shake.

She didn't accept it.

"Well, that's okay. Anyways, what's your name!?"

She didn't say anything.

"Its fine. I understand. I was told you would act like this. You're scared. Trust me, I'm not going to hurt you. When you poofed, I have been taking care of your gem to make sure nothing bad happened to it!"

His voice sounded sincere. He wasn't lying. Though, she couldn't do anything, it would be disrespect to her diamond and she might be punished if any of the three diamonds found out.

Though, what if she never got home?

A deep pit was formed in her stomach but was filled with fear and anxiety. Her form started to shake. She instantly held both her hands like she was informed to do on homeworld, it made her relax in situations.

Steven seeing this worry, hugged her.

He looked up at her and held her tighter.

"I know you're scared and want to go back, but Earth can be a real home too. Please, tell me what's wrong. I can help. "

He let a smile form when he heard her take a deep breath. She was going to talk to him! He could feel excitement and happiness but he still felt pity and sadness towards the Pearl.

"I do not have the right to talk. I'm only allowed to communicate when informing others that I don't deserve to speak. I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

Steven noted that her voice was very similar to his Pearl's. Though, hers was slightly softer and much quieter.

Though, it wasn't her voice that he was focused on. It was what she said.

She claimed she wasn't allowed to speak and she was told that she didn't deserve the right. He knew pearls weren't high ranking gems but is this what Peridot meant about Pearl when she claimed that Pearl should be following orders?

"It's okay, homeworld isn't here. They won't know."

She still didn't speak.

* * *

"Amethyst, where's Steven!?"

The purple gem put her bowl of food down onto the couch cushion. She couldn't help but to roll her eyes at the Pearl. Pearl always was too careful with Steven. Amethyst knew Steven could handle himself. Pearl on the other end, did not.

"P, don't worry. He went out for a bit. He's not gonna die!" There was a lot of sarcasm in her voice and a chuckle came from her as she seen Pearl's face scrunch up, just a bit.

Pearl begin to pace around around the small house.

"I don't understand why he's taking her out everyday! If she comes out early and decides to attack, who's going to help him!?"

Amethyst didn't like where Pearl was taking this. It's like she had already decided that the new gem was going to be an enemy. Though, even Garnet said it was going to be unlikely. The pearl was just going to be scared and alone.

Amethyst wasn't even sure if the pearl would even think about fighting. She knew all about pearls on homeworld, fragile and weak, too scared to stick up for themselves and only focused on their master.

She knew Pearl shouldn't be that worried.

"Listen, P, Steven Is fine. She isn't gonna come out yet. It took you two weeks last time! So, she is not going to come out till then!"

"Stop comparing us! We're two different gems!" Pearl's voice was loud and she hadn't heard her this loud since Pearl found out about Rose's secrets and about lion. "I'm nothing like her!"

Amethyst watched silently as Pearl went upstairs into Steven's room and laid on his soft and neatly made bed.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short, I know! I just wanted to post a quick update and I felt like this was enough salt for one chapter. Though, trust me, Pearl is just scared, that's all. You'll learn the reason soon. (Plus, I'm sorry for my horrible grammar, I'm working on it!)
> 
> Next chapter will be about Steven introducing Blue to the most important person in his life!


	4. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new Pearl interacts.

Steven spent hours talking to the new gem. He never really asked her questions, except yes or no questions. She didn't want to speak. So, she just nodded her head or shook it.

He couldn't help but to notice how she agreed with almost everything he said, like a forced opinion. The only thing she wouldn't respond to was when he mentioned homeworld. The pearl didn't make any motions whatsoever. Though, she did quickly look away from him and kept her eyes locked with the ocean.

Homeworld must have been strict with her.

"Um.. Do you like the ocean?" He hurried to change the subject, that being the only thing he could think to say.

The blue Pearl glanced at him but directed her look back at the clear water in front of them.

"Yes."

Steven jumped at the surprise of her voice. It was unexpected but made him happy. It could only mean that she was slowly warming up to him. Not by much but there was hope that they could be friends.

"It's pretty nice. Especially when my dad-" He paused for a second, causing her to look at him in worry but the worry swiftly turned into confusion as stars appeared in his eyes. "Come on! You should meet my dad! He's human but I'm sure you'll like him. He's pretty cool."

Blue Diamond's Pearl was skeptical at first as the young boy outstretched his hand for her to grab.

Was she really ready to meet humans? Would listening to the boy get her in trouble? She hoped that her diamond would have mercy on her if she ever got off this planet.

Though, the gems that threw her off the ship made it quite clear that they would make sure homeworld and Blue Diamond would think she was a traitor. Would her diamond believe that? Every other false accusation was ignored but questioned. Her master refused to believe her pearl wasn't perfect. In a way, she was and in some ways she wasn't. She did everything she was asked and never questioned it. Though, there were times when she wondered what it was like to be a higher class gem. She rarely was allowed to interact with others. So, she knew not much of others. Being a pearl, she didn't see a problem with her lack of freedom and interactions.

She didn't want to think that she could disobey. Just speaking to the boy could get her in trouble. The pearl wanted to cry when the thought of being defective came Into mind.

"Hey, come on. Don't worry, I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise."

His words were sincere causing her to feel something.. Different.

He smiled wide when she accepted his hand with a shaky breath.

Greg usually parked close to the temple. Which the two weren't as close. Steven didn't want to be too close to home, just in Case the pearl reformed. (Which she did) So, he took her to the far side of the beach where she wouldn't be around too many strangers. It was just him and once in a while a few strangers walked by, not giving them any attention.

The two walked slowly on the sand. She silently fascinated how it felt under her feet. Of course, her form was designed to have baby blue ballet shoes but she still was able to feel the smooth sand.

Silence and sand was all she focused on for quite a bit. Though, she was distracted from that when the boy, who claimed he was called Steven, shouted the foreign word he kept using.

"Dad!" He let go of her _touch stumps_ and began to run. His sudden movements scared her but the pearl managed to keep her perfect posture without shaking or jumping.

She looked closer to where he was running. There was another organic life. The two had some visual similarities and the taller one went by "dad." Was this _the Steven's_ superior?

Steven got closer to the figure. He wrapped his arms around him too. Was this how humans salute?

She was rather.. Confused.

"Come on, I promised no one would hurt you."

Blue Pearl really didn't want to meet others, especially humans. Every encounter just felt wrong to her. She was supposed to be on a mission or if not than by her diamond's side, staying silent and staying useful. Though, she wasn't and she couldn't describe what it felt like to be there instead of on homeworld.

Steven began to wave his hands in the air. He must have thought she couldn't see them but she wasn't as far as he thought she was. The pearl was only a few yards away.

So, the situation was funny. If she wasn't a Pearl she probably would have started laughing.

She walked towards the two at a normal pace. Though, with more elegance and grace than most gems.

"Dad, this is my new friend! Isn't she cool!? She's Pearl but not Pearl! They have the same gem but they're totally different people."

They watched as the older human showed lots of confusion.

"Yeah, she is. But Bud, what's her name? Its not Pearl, right? That would get a bit confusing."

The pearl didn't have a name. Unlike other gems, she wasn't callled by her gem name. Pearls weren't called Pearl on homeworld. She was always called _my pearl_ by Blue Diamond or when others gems would discuss her, they would simply call her _Blue Diamond's pearl._

 _"_ Well.. I don't know. She doesn't talk much and never mentioned her name."

She took a deep breath.

"Don't have one."

The words were a bit spaced, a pause between every word spoken. Talking, she wasn't used to it.

"What, everyone should have name! So, today's the day you finally get one!" Steven was very excited. He spoke in shouts. If the pearl didn't already meet him, she would have been terrified of the young crystal gem.

Though, she could tell he meant well. He was just an innocent being that was a bit overly happy and loud. She didn't have a problem with it. Maybe it was natural for humans to behave like that?

She had to ignore those thoughts because Steven was already mumbling some things under his breath. They were all pretty lame but she wouldn't complain.

Until, with a burst of energy, he shouted.

"Blue! It's so simple! What do you think?"

He sounded so sure of himself and seemed quite proud too. So, she made sure to put on the most convincing smile and nodded her head in agreement.

Honestly, it felt strange to her. It wasn't the name she hated. Blue was a color she was associated with. What bothered her was the fact that she was being named something that was one word away from her master's. It made her a bit uncomfortable. Though, she felt as if she could suck it up and get used to it before she got back home, if that was possible.

"So, Blue, My friend Pearl likes to dance and I was wondering if you liked to also? I mean, 'cause my dad and I are really good at playing music. "

The question was kinda random but it wasn't minded. He was just being himself. She wasn't going to respond either way. She only spoke to him when it felt necessary. At the moment, it just didn't.

So, Blue twiddled her thumbs and stared at the ground below her. It was a bit awkward but it didn't bother Steven.

"Come on, take my hand! It'll be fun!" The boy looked over to wink at his father. Greg looked him over before digging into the back of his van. Blue watched as he desperately threw a few things out before finally pulling out a small machine.

"Steven, I must have left my guitar somewhere but, buddy, I got the good old CD player."

CD? Player?

She was confused.

Was it a communication line? It looked like one.

"That's fine!"

Steven obviously wasn't. Well, he was human. So, it was obvious that he would know what the human technology was.

Though, she didn't know he was half gem yet. She thought he was just a spectacular piece of organic life.

He was unlike anything she had ever met.

Greg set the radio down on the legde of his van and turned it on, scaring Blue in the process.

Where was the music coming from? She hadn't had anymore time to focus on that because Steven had already grabbed her hand.

She felt awkward. As if, time was speeding up and random things were occurring.

"You don't have to dance if you don't want.. I don't want to pressure you."

He sounded saddened as if he felt bad. She was scared now.

_'I-I didn't mean to upset him!'_

She couldn't understand why but she wanted to keep the child happy.

Blue squeezed his hands in reassurance and closed her eyes to focus on the beat of the song. It was soft and calm and so she knew her movements had to be also. Though, she wasn't used to the sand rubbing her feet and making them sink. No, she needed a flat surface.

She looked around but there was nothing.

Until, she finally seen it, the beautiful calm waves of the ocean. Blue diamond's court all had something to do with water. Sapphires had ice and Lapis's had control over water. Meanwhile, she was made to perform and look pretty. She learned to walk on the beautiful blue waters when she was made.

It had gotten easy after so many thousands of years.

When there was nothing going on, Blue diamond would instruct her to dance for her.

Those times with her diamond were favorite. It let her know that her diamond was pleased with something she did.

So, she directed Steven towards the water. He seemed confused of Blue's motion but followed because of the roar of the waves soothed her but as her toe met with the water, it stilled and no longer yelled at her but instead moved with her rhythm.

Blue heard a gasp emit from Steven as her feet didn't sink into the sand, but caused the water to move like she was a small raindrop in the water. She was weightless and stood on water.

"Don't let go."

Hearing those words, he held onto Blue tighter. She concentrated a bit harder, if she failed Steven would fall and she didn't want him to get hurt.

"Wow.."

She did it. Steven and Blue were on the water!

She tightened her hold on his and spun him around like he was doing ballet. She was graceful and Steven? He was trying. They danced on the calm waters till the song ended.

"That's so cool! Pearl dances in her room in the temple but she never does it on water outside of there!"

He shouted it loud but she didn't give a response. Talking was unusual.

Though, she did tilt her head in confusion. They kept mentioning that there was another Pearl residing in a temple. Which had to be the one of the stone gem or fusion in front of the Two.

That was nonsense. Blue Diamond said there was no gems on The planet except for the traitorous Peridot, the stranded Jasper, and the informative Lazuli.

Why would there be a pearl?

Steven seeing the confusion, knew he had to explain. He couldn't introduce her to gems without telling her first, she would be even more terrified, like she was being captured. Though, that wasn't the case.

He had to tell the truth.

"You see, I'm not human. I'm half gem and half human."

He talked slowly, not because she was stupid, but because he didn't know how to explain it.

If Blue was alive for it, or knew about it, wouldn't she be scared knowing that his mother was the leader of the rebellion? She was on homeworld's side, of course she would be.

"Um, I should have told you that before but.. Anyways, there are my gem friends in the temple and they'll probably want to meet you, if that's okay."

She kept silent.

He was so friendly but she had thought he was human. Though, he was a strange type of hybrid. It didn't make sense to her. Though, she was scared. What if the other gems knew her? A lot of gems hated Diamonds' pearls. She was preferred over Yellow Diamond's because the other pearl was too loud. Pink Diamond's pearl, no one knows what happened to her after Pink diamond was shattered. Meanwhile, White Diamond barely showed her Pearl anymore, claiming she didn't want her Pearl to be exposed to anything wrong.

So, she was considered a good Pearl but..

Gems still didn't like that she was able to talk to Blue Diamond and was around her all the time, while they couldn't be.

But why would gems be on Earth?

All she knew was that she was terrified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a while for me to finish, but its here! Hopefully, the next chapter won't take so long.
> 
> Plus, I wanted to mention that Blue isn't going to be a Mary sue. Over time, her personality will grow and she will get stronger but she'll never be more advanced than any of the current crystal gems. She's too shy and frail. You'll see in the future.


	5. Crystal Gems?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue panics.

What was this feeling she felt in her stomach? It hurt. It was the same feeling she got when Blue Diamond threatened to shatter her or when the guards took her away for punishment.

Blue always hated the deep pit of worry she held but it reminded her of home and she made sure to hold onto the anxiety.

"They'll like you, I do." The pearl was happy she had him to look after her. Until, she got home, of course. Though, it would be preferred if it was just him. She had never interacted with someone this much in one day and now she would have to interact with even more people, gems.

Things were going way too fast. Her first day on Earth consisted of her meeting a boy, dancing with him, meeting his creator, and now she was going to meet more gems.

Steven had mentioned they were nice and would like her but what did he mean? Blue was confused and nervous.

Would they expect her to be loyal to them and become their pearl and force her to stay? She didn't want that. She missed home. Her Diamond needed her.

Blue needed her Diamond.

There were steps leading to the place he wanted her to go. They were made of wood, which she had indeed seen a few times during the gem war. It was something the diamond's were going to introduce to homeworld but then they learned the wood was weak and didn't last long and scrapped the idea.

Blue was happy they didn't go through with it, she wasn't allowed to say it but she didn't want change and the wood would make homeworld lose it's rare shine.

Back to reality, the wooden steps would creek every time the two took a step. **_(Pun intended?)_** The horrible shriek would remind her of the situation and the pearl was too scared to react.

They were at the top, when Steven let go of her hand. She no longer felt supported.

"Scared."

Speaking was still unusual, of course. Steven knew that and her speaking without him saying anything, made him know how terrified she really was.

He hadn't meant to make her feel so small and unimportant. The whole point was to show her the other gems and show her that Earth was good and wasn't bad like she thought it was. Earth was horrible and full of organic life, was what the Diamonds brainwashed gems to believe and it was his job to show them otherwise.

Though, he didn't realize how different she was. Blue wasn't Lapis, wasn't Jasper, wasn't Peridot! She was a pearl. She was a broken soul that needed help.

His Pearl still didn't feel like her own person and she left homeworld over 5,000 years ago. So, of course she would be traumatized.

He figured she would be like Lapis.

Lapis had been through A LOT but she was slowly building herself up again. Though, Blue never had anything built in the first place.

He needed to reassure her.

"Blue, you're really that scared?"

She nodded her head.

"I know meeting people can be hard, it is for me too but its worth it, most of the time. It's how you make good memories." His voice was sweet and as gentle as he could make it.

Blue appreciated it and it really told her how much he cared. It was different. She didn't deserve that from him.

Steven was nice.

She would do this for him.

"Are you ready?"

She nodded her head with a _yes._

It made him smile, which made her smile.

"Okay, wait here."

He went inside the strange door and she did as told. The pearl prayed to her Diamond that this would end soon and she could go home. She wasn't used to interaction and communication. It was new and she knew it was wrong. The three diamonds would mark her a defect if they found out about her talking like a higher class gem.

She couldn't let any homeworld gem find out.

Steven opened the door back open, interrupting her thoughts. He had stars in his eyes. He looked excited? The complete opposite of her. She wasn't enthusiastic about the meeting but Steven was and his smile was worth it.

"The three of them are on the couch, they don't know what I'm gonna show them, so walk in dramatically!"

"Or not."

Was that a joke? Blue wasn't 100% sure. So, she just smiles. Humor wasn't really a Pearl thing.

She remembered how it felt when he regrabbed her hand and lead her to the door. The feelings she couldn't understand, the deep breaths, her bangs blowing in the wind, the pressure on her hand.

It was all foreign.

Though, Steven promised it would be okay. She knew she had to trust him if she wanted to get back to serving Blue Diamond.

Even if rumors of her betraying homeworld were spreading, she would rather go home and be shattered than give up on her service

For now, she would do this, for Steven, for her diamond.

The human boy put his hand on the doorhandle and turned it causing a _click._

"Take a deep breath and I'll make sure everything is okay."

She had to believe in him. Blue took a deep breath and smiled down at him. He returned the favor as he swung the door open.

He lead her inside. The pearl wasn't even able to look around before she heard three loud gasps. Had she done something wrong? Or did they recognize her as a Diamond's Pearl. She wasn't quite sure.

She looked over to where they came from and she couldn't hold back a gasp either.

A type of Amethyst was there.

The Fusion was there.

The Pearl was there.

They were the crystal gems.

Panic rose in her chest as she watched them observe her. This was wrong, even she, a pearl, knew that. Her Diamond will have her shattered if she communicated with them!

She had to leave!

"Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst, meet Blue, I chose the name if you didn't know. Blue, meet Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl!" Steven seemed happy with his introduction, she noted.

Blue really wanted to make him happy. Though, this time she couldn't keep that happiness going.

"Heya." It was the fusion who talked first. She, they, Ruby and Sapphire, was the one broke the silence.

The pearl didn't return the favor.

"Steven."

"Yeah, Blue?"

He looked over with concern, when she let go of his hand.

"Can't do this." As fast as she possibly could, she ran out of the door. Her legs hurt after getting all the way to the bottom of the stairs. Running never was an option for her on homeworld but she had to get away from the gems.

These were the same people who killed a whole army of gems.

They shattered a Diamond. Pink Diamond! What could a a fancy Pearl like her do against them?

Nothing.

She felt like shattering when she seen them all run out of the temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick update! I'm proud of myself!
> 
> This chapter is kinda just character development for Blue but also Steven. I feel like Blue would have major anxiety problems if she were suddenly thrown into a world that was nothing like her own. She was so used to things and feels like she needs to be cautious because this place could be just like how Blue Diamond described to her. (Which will be mentioned next chapter.)
> 
> Also, I promised Pearl interaction but it obviously isn't here. I cut the chapter and that will happen next time.
> 
> Plus, I already can tell her personality is not going to be like this in the canon version. Deedee Magno Hall confirmed that Blue will having a speaking part. I found this leak, I'm 99% sure its fake but it still made me happy. If ya want to see the youtube video the title is called: Blue Pearl and the mural ||New Steven Universe leak
> 
> I won't talk about it, just in case its real. (Its not but it's still cool.)


	6. Run Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly, a small chapter. Amethyst and Blue interaction, along with Garnet and Steven.
> 
> ..Pearl stays silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I want to get something out because I've been slacking lately. Next chapter, the story begins.

The sand seemed hotter than before as the spiny specks got into her shoes. It was so soft before but at the moment it was hard like a rock and burned her feet. The sun made her feel like she was melting and the water's loud waves seemed louder and now hurt her ears.

Blue knew it was her conscious making everything a lot worse than it was. What else was she suppose to think when the rebels, who attacked homeworld, were chasing her, along with a young boy.

This was a disaster!

"Blue, please come back! What's wrong!?" It was Steven, of course. His screams were desperate for her to stop running. It made her sad to listen to but there was no way she was stopping.

Though, they were so fast! The Crystal Gems were right behind her and she had a long head start. It was expected, they were soldiers and she was a decoration.

They were going to catch her at this rate.

Steven called out again. "Please, Blue I really thought we were bonding!"

She hated to hear that, it really made her feel bad. Steven sounded so sad, as if he was about to start crying. She was genuinely sorry, he was a good kid. Though, she had a diamond to get back to. If she got caught by the crystal gems, she wouldn't be able to go back..

But

That's exactly what happened to her.

It all happened so quick. She was running, the next second, her wrist was being ripped back forcefully and she was pushed to the ground. It hurt badly, but not as bad as what she was used to.

All of the gems were standing over Blue. From her perspective, they all looked like silhouettes, shadows, of themselves. They were frightening and their eyes glowed. Blue swore that the sight might her gem feel like it was beating.

She had nowhere to go.

What was she supposed to say or do!?

"I-I" The pearl's voice shook and was very unstable as if she was holding back a cry. A sudden movements stopped her from continuing.

She gasped out in surprise when Steven, once again, wrapped his arms around her. She just sat there for a few seconds before finally deciding to hug him back..

It was that moment when she felt a warm liquid trailing from her eyes. She was quite shocked. She barely cried but it was one of those moments where you couldn't hold it back.

"Blue, I promise no one is going to hurt you, I'm not going to break that promise."

Steven released her from the hug before standing up and smiling down at her. He reached his hand for her to grab. Blue hesitated but she did indeed grab it and stood up, brushing the sand from her see through skirt.

The pearl looked at the three other crystal gem members. They stood there silently, not saying a word. It was actually quite awkward. So, she knew she would have to say something. Even if she wasn't allowed.

"I'm Sorry." Her voice was soft and quiet and was cooed like a baby learning how to talk. It was pleasant to listen to. Though, they didn't care about that. The crystal gems were just happy she wasn't as frightened anymore.

"YO! Blue P-Dog, that was great! I haven't ran like that in a while!" The sudden shout from the Amethyst, surprised Blue greatly and she even jumped a little bit.

But she wondered greatly,

_What was a Blue P-Dog?_

The purple gem raised up her left hand for a high-five but Blue, of course, had no idea what it meant. So, she just stared, her eyes behind a thick veil of blue hair.

"It's a high-five. You smack her hand with yours, it shows friendship."

The fusion spoke.

"Well, your future friendship, if the future I see is correct." She held the tips of her visor for a second, with a smug smile, as if she had an inside joke with herself.

The others knew of Garnet's future vision but Blue didn't so she was a bit confused.

Even if she didn't know what Garnet was talking about, she still did as what the fusion had explained.

She hesitantly gave a very soft tap to Amethyst's hand, scared of being scolded at. It never happened, the only thing that came out of Amethyst's mouth was a laugh, a happy one.

It had been a long time since she heard a genuine laugh..

It was nice..

"Oooh! Amethyst already has a nickname for you! Lucky, I wish Amethyst had a nickname for me when we first met!" Steven had a large smile on his face, he also seemed genuinely happy.

"I did Steven."

"Oh."

The two of them stared strangely at each other, before Steven and Amethyst chuckled silently to one another.

There was a few seconds of silence before Steven regrabbed Blue's hand and gave it a tight squeeze. He was holding with lots of pressure but for some reason it felt like a pillow and soft, trying to show her a path.

"Let's go back to the temple. Maybe, we can act like this never happened and reintroduce you!"

Steven's idea was.. Weird. Though, the Pearl seemed to like it because she game him a slight nod.

There was a silence again.

"What's a P-Dog?" Was the thing that really made everyone lighten up. Amethyst a bit more. Since she found it quite funny.

This was gonna be one heck of an experience for everybody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Psst, next chapter, Blue reintroduces herself, kinda. Plus, We get to see our two Barn mates! :)


	7. Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue gets to see what the Crystal Gems really are and she realizes they're nothing that she is familiar with and she doesn't yet know that that's a good thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, here is the new chapter! I hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> Blue pearl will be mentioned as Blue, Blue Diamond's Pearl, BP by Amethyst, and the Pearl.
> 
> While our pearl is just Pearl.

"H-Hi.." Was all Blue managed to say. All of the gems had decided to go through with Steven's plan. He reintroduced her and the Crystal Gems pretended to be shocked as she greeted them.

It was a rather odd event, one that Blue was not expecting. Though, she wouldn't admit it, it was a rather funny event. Especially Steven. He tried so hard to pretend that the events prior didn't actually happen but he had a hard time. We'll, Blue did too, she was actually happy it happened. At least this Time, she knew they wouldn't hurt her.

Blue didn't trust the gems but she did trust Steven. So, until she got back home she would try her best not to become a problem. The pearl just hoped that Blue Diamond wouldn't find out about her interactions with the Crystal Gems.

Well, she didn't even know if Blue Diamond would accept her again and if she did, Blue knew she would be on thin ice.

"So, BP, what's it like back on homeworld? Pearl and Garnet won't tell me!" The Amethyst spoke.

Blue just stared at the purple gem, unsure of what to do. If the pearl nor fusion wanted the Amethyst to know, then maybe it would be best to stay silent. Though, this gem was an Amethyst, shouldn't she be in charge? Steven must have noticed Blue's uncomfort because he immediately made an uneasy chuckle.

"Amethyst, Blue doesn't talk much. She only talks when she thinks its absolutely necessary!" Yelled the boy.

Pearl looked over at group, finally adding herself to the conversation, after staying silent the whole time. Her eyes were lidded slightly as if she was trying to think hard.

"Well.. She apologized earlier! It's not like we were going to hurt her!"

Garnet intervened.

"Blue thought it was necessary to apologize because not only was she looking out for herself but because she cares about Steven. She knew apologizing to us would make him happy and so she did it."

Garnet winked causing a blush to form on Blue's face.

She didn't know what to do. The three gems were on the couch and her and Steven sat on the wooden floors of the temple. So, she couldn't just get up without being rude..

The blue gem just decided to sit there til someone directed her to leave. Though, this home wasn't homeworld.

"Well, at least she won't be constantly nagging us like Pearl always does!" Amethyst chuckled causing Steven to nudge her with his elbow. While Pearl sighed in aggravation.

"Well, someone has to keep this house in order or else it would be destroyed in less than a day!" Pearl replied with a sneer.

Now Blue found it strange. The pearl couldn't understand how easy it was for the rebel, Pearl, to have such a personality. Now, Blue's friend, Yellow Pearl, had an attitude but that was quite different from this pearl. Yellow's attitude was permanent because that's how she was expected to act. Though, Pearl was different. She seemed to be angry all by herself, along with the other emotions that she expressed.

It seemed easy for her to just be Pearl and not a pearl.

It was true that Blue wouldn't want to be like Pearl due to her being defective in homeworld's eyes, but Blue couldn't help but to admire Pearl.

"Blue!" She immediately snapped back to reality and self-consciously gasped as if she had been drowning just a moment ago. The pearl felt as if she forgot where she was and who she was until her sight caught hold of Steven.

"Hey, are you okay?"

When he asked her that question , she hurried to nod, not wanting the boy to worry about her or think of her as a liability..

"Ok, well, I was thinking that we have so much to do! I have so much to show you! Lapis and Peridot have seen a bit of Earth but you haven't been here before. So, we have a lot to show you!"

The boy rambled on a bunch and the three Crystal gems glanced at Blue for a second and they all could see her discomfort. They knew this must have been painful for her, especially Pearl. They knew Steven was only making it worse. Though, they couldn't tell Steven that. Blue couldn't either it seemed. She barely knew him but they could all see how quickly she started to care for him.

But when they saw tears streaming down her face.. That's when they knew..

"And then we can go to-"

Garnet interrupted him by resting her hand on the boy's shoulder. When she finally got his attention, she pointed towards the crying pearl.

The gems stayed silent as Steven's eyes widened at the sight of Blue's tears. The boy's extra attention must've alarmed Blue because she immediately wiped her tears and muttered an apology.

"No, no, no! You don't have to apologize! It- it was my fault!"

Blue Diamond's Pearl shook her head almost automatically.

"I apologize, you didn't give me permission to show such things!" Everyone was actually surprised to hear her say a full sentence. Steven of course heard her talk more than everyone else but it still surprised him everytime she spoke. Though, it wasn't only her voice that surprised everyone, but their meaning.

Pearl immediately looked hurt by those words and refused to look at anyone while hearing it. While, Amethyst and Steven looked shock and a bit disturbed and Garnet just kept her face calm, knowing that being impetuous wasn't going to do anything good. For anyone.

Though, the idea of having to be commanded in order to do something so natural just messed with Steven. Crying and feeling sad is something that a person can control sometimes but usually a person can't control it and being forced to not do it was a horrible thing that gave Steven the chills.

"Blue, this isn't homeworld. You can express how you feel." Garnet informed the girl that was desperately trying to stop her tears from flowing like they were.

Blue didn't really know what to do at all. She wasn't used to crying like this. The pearl was never put into a situation that caused her to think like a person instead of like a _pearl._ She hadn't even done anything and she already felt strained. This place was nothing like homeworld. And homeworld was the only thing she ever knew.

She remained silent again, already feeling tired of speaking. Talking put an emotional stress in her gem. Blue wasn't allowed to talk unless said so but now she was talking without being told to and it actually hurt her knowing she was disobeying.

Though, she knew she had to get through this if she wanted to go home and serve Blue Diamond again.

Who knows maybe she could make it back before the gems that betrayed her? That would be the greatest thing she could imagine.

"Blue, I'm sorry for rambling about all the places I like. How about this? For our tour, I'll let you pick the place you want to go to!"

"Home."

She didn't want to speak.

But...

She felt that saying what she wanted was necessary for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh, I'm so sorry if the characters seem OOC. It's so hard to write characters with such amazing and developed personalities. 
> 
> I'm pretty sure I mentioned Lapis showing up and Peridot once again but I really wanted a chapter out today and changed the summary of the chapter because I didn't want Blue to get used to Earth too quickly because I just want to express how uneasy and scared she really is but with her meeting new characters every chapter, that will make her develope too fast. She needs genuine friendships and memories with the gems before she can actually trust them, which actually won't be for a while. 
> 
> Blue just doesn't quite realize she has a purpose besides serving her Diamond. 
> 
> (Don't worry the next chapter shouldn't take a few months like this time did!)


	8. Arrangements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very important things are discussed at the bottom.

_There has to be a way to go home._

After stating that she wished to return to homeworld, the gems all piled up reasons why there was no way Blue would be able to return home. Though, Blue refused to believe them. They weren't her diamond so she didn't have to listen to them! Though, something inside of her kept telling her to trust them but she refused.

The gems caused too much suffering for her to forget.

Even Ruby and Sapphire could no longer be trusted, she knew that! But it hurt so much knowing that she had no one on this Earth for her.

"..But don't worry, Blue, it's nice here I promise." The boy's voice was barely a whisper. Those words were so saddening and it hurt Blue to listen to Steven's attempt at trying to convince her to stay. She couldn't understand why she had an attachment to the boy. She wasn't supposed to, she was supposed to be completely devoted to her diamond but this boy was something else!

He showed her kindness so Blue knew it was polite to reflect that.

"I'm sure it is, Steven." She spoke softly. She was tempted to say that she had to go home no matter what. Though, instead she gave him a smile. "Thank you."

She let those words slip off her tongue as she forced the boy into a hug, which he gladly surrendered to. Though the hug felt bitter. Steven could feel her tears falling onto his shoulders.

And he knew he unintentionally may have caused them.

* * *

About an hour passed of Blue Pearl just sitting there, not doing anything. Just nothing. Steven had told her to wait there for a second and he was taking longer than expected, but, Blue didn't break his orders.

Now, Blue didn't consider herself loyal to Steven. She just wanted to do what he said until she could find a way home. If Steven would ask her to do something small or unharmful, she planned to do it but she would refuse if it meant breaking her loyalty to homeworld or anything that could consider her _defective beyond repair._

After a while of waiting, a scream could be heard from a distance, getting louder and louder. Until, Steven burst through the front door with stress clearly consuming him.

"I'm so sorry I took so long!"

Waiting for him was a pain but she wouldn't let him know that.

"It's quite alright, my Steven." She spoke softly, still not used to speaking that often. Thought, Steven wasn't focused on pitch of her voice, not at all.

He was too busy thinking of what he just called her. My Steven? That was a new one. It reminded him of how Peridot and the Yellow Pearl addressed Yellow Diamond as _My Diamond_. Was this a way of showing respect to an upper class men? He didn't really like. it Though, he didn't really say anything because he knew Blue would need more than one day to stop her habits.

He shook himself out of his thoughts because he had important things to discuss with her. That could always be addressed later.

"So, I figured there isn't enough room here and since you probably aren't comfortable with the gems, that you should live with people you would be more comfortable with. I mean, there's a barn here and there's my friends Lapis and Peridot and they're still getting used to Earth too. So, I thought it would be good for you all to help each other and learn about Earth together!" The boy seemed overly happy with his plan and Blue couldn't help but to smile at how joyous Steven's expression was.

"Does that sound ok?"

Yeah, she talking more than usual but she didn't really seem up to it right now. So, she nodded her head in agreement.

Blue didn't really want to meet more people but she would anyways, for Steven. Besides, living with the other gems instead of Steven would allow her to plan to get home without him finding out and getting all upset. It seemed pretty foolproof to her.

"Great!"

Her mind just interpreted that he said Lapis and Peridot, just like the rogue Peridot and the lost informant Lapis. Though, the boy didn't mention Jasper..? The only thing that the pearl could think of was that the Lapis must've turned rogue with the Peridot, while the perfect Jasper was looking for a way home.

So two gems already betrayed homeworld.

Blue hoped that she wouldn't be the same case.

"Come on then! We can go now!"

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the chapter length, I made it short because I wanted the chapter out before you guys watch the Steven bomb, whether you watch it leaked or during it's premiere. (I recommend waiting for it to be released.) It's gonna be homeworld heavy. So, I just wanted to say I'm not changing the story and shaping this from the canon story line because it's a fanfiction and I just don't want you guys to think that this Blue and the Blue from the show are just two different people. This is an alternate universe. So, they're the same person, it's just that I'm not the crewniverse so I have no idea how Blue really acts or anything canonically about her. When starting this fic, I just really loved Blue's design and I was inspired to write about something I liked that could also entertain you guys and I had no intentions of making Blue perfectly. I knew she wouldn't act like this in the show. ! I just don't want you to change your view of this story when Blue actually shows up in the show. I hope you guys understand. Thank you all so much! :)


	9. Barnmates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I, uh, didn't want this chapter to be as short as it is but I had to update short again so I could let you know that this story is still in progress.

"Here we are."

Blue observed the strange red construction that seemed to be destroyed by strange things she had never seen before. It reminded her of the fusion experiments.. things that didn't belong together, squashed together, creating something forced, stronger, and horrendous. Though, these weren't so extreme and horrifying.. and wrong. Just basic human equipment making weirder human equipment. Still, she didn't like to be reminded of the one thing homeworld did that she disagreed with. She would never express to homeworld that she thought it was wrong, she didn't have the right to express such strong opinions. Blue wouldn't dare speak of that, unless she wanted to be deemed defective. Plus, she didn't talk unless necessary. So, why would she speak of her opinion of all things? Still, she never understood why Blue Diamond would agree with Yellow Diamond's experiments. They were so disgusting. 

"Blue, you okay?" Suddenly, Steven's words brought her back to reality. She looked at the building once again, Steven had mentioned that it was called a barn and that An era 2 Peridot and an era 1 Lapis Lazuli lived inside.

It was a while since she last seen an Era 1 Lazuli.. 

"I'm.. Fine." She whispered ever so softly, it almost sounded nothing but the wind but Steven was able to hear it, he had very keen hearing. He offered her a smile, her speech was already becoming better and less hesitant. He was proud of her.

He lead her to the large door, where he grabbed her hand and she sensed something resignating within him but she wasn't sure what it was. 

"I don't want to overwhelm you.." Steven mumbled. "I forced you to meet the gems and now I'm forcing you to meet Lapis and Peri! If you don't want to, we don't have to meet them today we can wait a while.. I keep forgetting you're not like Pearl. You're Blue.."

She shook her head no. She felt as if she was ready. She just met the Crystal Gems! Blue was prepared for anything that Steven threw her way! Blue felt refreshed. She felt as if she could do anything! **You're a pearl, you can't do anything.** She released a breath that she hadn't realized she had been holding in and stared at Steven through her eyes that were veiled by her powder blue hair. He seemed unsure and she was confident she could handle it. She would do it for him.

She gave him a nod before facing forward to stare at the large red door.

Okay, maybe she wasn't as confident as she first thought. The pearl was a bit nervous but she took steady breaths to calm her nerves.

She refused to back down. If Steven was Blue Diamond then she wouldn't expect this type of nervous behavior but she also wasn't expecting Blue to personally interact with people like Steven did. It made Blue realize how different the two were.

She gave him a thumbs up.

She could do it.  
Though, when Steven opened those doors, she was not expecting what was about to occur.

There stood the peridot and the lapis Steven spoke of. The lapis was sitting on a mattress, ignoring her surrounding, focusing on a Japanese magazine that she didn't understand. She was just observing the pictures. Meanwhile, the peridot threw confetti as soon as the door opened, she was expecting them.

"WELCOME!" Peridot shouted and then followed a devious laugh. "Wow, I've never- WAIT! You're Blue Diamond's pearl! When Steven said we could call you Blue and that you were a pearl, but I wasn't expecting A DIAMOND'S PEARL!" Peridot was screeching, which attracted Lapis's attention.

She looked over, the disinterest immediately being replaced with uncertainty as she stared at the scene before her. Her eyes widened not at all expecting this to happen.

"Oh my diamonds.." Was all Lapis said to herself, and Blue's looked over to see that the Era 1 Lazuli looked more familiar than she would have liked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I'm sorry.


	10. Question

Hey guys, it's been almost a year since I have updated. Okay, not a year but I haven't updated since February which is quite a long time. I come back with a question. I have gotten a lot of inspiration from one of the stories I am currently writing called "Antiquated Renegade Pearl," and I was wondering would you guys want me to continue writing this. I would delete this story and make a new one called "Besmirched." It would center around the same plot but Blue will be a bit different and how she gets to Earth will be altered. I kind of don't like how I have developed her and I think she deserves better development! Let me know if you think I should just start over with better grammar and better storytelling!  
  
Thank you for reading!~


End file.
